Colocation
by Loupiote54
Summary: Kiku Honda, jeune japonais, est arrivé en Amérique et vit en colocation avec Alfred F. Jones depuis peu. Ce n'est pas toujours facile surtout qu'il apprécie un peu trop son coloc'. T pour le language.


Voici un petit Amepan écrit il y a un moment et que j'ai tapé au propre pendant ma période sans Internet. C'est mignon, voir même niais mais j'avais envie et j'espère que ça plaira. UA, les nations sont juste des humains ordinaires.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya a Hetalia donc l'argent et tous les droits dessus. L'auteur se contente de lui emprunter et de se nourrir de reviews.

* * *

**Colocation**

-Kiku!

Le japonais soupira en entendant la voix trop familière de son colocataire. Alfred était sympa, amusant et plein de bonne volonté mais il était surtout impulsif, bruyant et très casse-pieds. Quelques secondes après ce cri, le jeune homme pénétra dans le salon du petit appartement qu'ils partageaient, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Lorsqu'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, Kiku Honda devait admettre qu'Alfred avait une belle gueule. Et au Japon, il croisait rarement des blonds aux yeux bleus. Pour ne rien gâcher, son coloc' était très sportif, ce qui lui avait donné un corps très agréable à regarder malgré un goût prononcé pour les hamburgers, les frites et généralement tout ce qui était gras, sucré ou les deux. Mais il était aussi parfaitement hétéro.

* * *

Le beau gosse s'avachit à côté de lui sur le canapé, interrompant ses réflexions.

-Mec, tu sais quoi, y a un feu d'artifice ce soir à deux rues d'ici! C'est trop bien, on ira voir hein?

-Si vous voulez Alfred-san, répondit-il poliment.

Il aimait beaucoup les feux d'artifices mais redoutait la présence d'un américain surexcité à ses côtés.

-Hey, ne sois pas aussi formel! T'es-là depuis deux semaines, tutoie-moi! Et laisse tomber le «san».

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui demandait mais les parents du jeune homme étaient stricts et il avait beaucoup de mal avec l'attitude si familière des occidentaux. Le japonais avait tenté de l'expliquer mais son colocataire ne comprenait pas. Il avait renoncé. Après un après-midi tranquille, le sportif étant parti jouer au basket avec des amis, il s'était préparé pour sortit. Cela faisait toujours rire son coloc' de le voir se changer entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur.

-On va juste regarder un feu d'artifice! Tu es resté à l'appart' tout l'aprèm', pourquoi tu te changes?

-C'est une question de culture.

Kiku avait découvert rapidement que tout mettre sur le dos de la «culture» était un moyen plus rapide et efficace que d'essayer d'expliquer les choses à l'américain. Et ça lui avait permit d'élucider facilement certains détails embarrassants comme sa gêne et sa rougeur en le voyant déambuler torse nu dans l'appartement. Ils partirent et arrivèrent rapidement dans le parc. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà arrivées et bavardaient entre elles.

* * *

Le japonais fut reconnaissant à Alfred de ne pas le forcer à s'asseoir avec des inconnus. Il devait lui accorder cela, l'hyperactif respectait sa timidité et sa réserve naturelle. D'ailleurs, il ne lui présentait ses potes que par petits groupes (ce qui pour lui signifiait pas plus de cinq à la fois mais c'était un effort notable). Cependant, ces signes qu'il n'était pas qu'un idiot égocentrique devaient lutter avec pas mal de défauts et caractéristiques agaçantes. Par exemple, il ne s'était pas tut une seule seconde depuis leur départ. Son coloc' était de ces gens qui aiment tellement le son de leur propre voix que le silence de leur interlocuteur ne les décourage pas. Et aussi de ceux qui semblent avoir inventés le mouvement perpétuel. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester immobile une minute.

* * *

Heureusement, le début du feu d'artifice mit fin à son monologue. En fait, il se tient étonnamment calme et tranquille et Kiku put profiter du spectacle. Après le splendide bouquet final et des applaudissements très enthousiastes d'un américain qui n'en pouvait plus d'être assit paisiblement, le nippon regretta de ne pas avoir filmé.

-C'était vraiment super! Déclara son compagnon après approximativement cinq minutes à applaudir sans pause.

-Si on restait un peu? Il fait doux.

-Ben pourquoi, y a plus les lumières?

Le japonais dit posément:

-Mais il y a la lune et les étoiles. C'est aussi beau à regarder.

Devant l'expression perplexe de son colocataire, le jeune homme pensa que c'était perdu. Mais il le surprit.

-T'as raison, la nuit est belle.

Ils restèrent donc là à regarder le ciel nocturne.

* * *

Alfred connaissait toutes les constellations par leurs noms et pas mal d'étoiles. Encore une surprise, jusqu'alors il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse s'intéresser à autre chose que le sport, la bouffe et les jeux vidéos. Celui-ci lui avoua finalement se passionner pour les OVNI et qu'il s'était intéressé à l'astronomie à cause de ça.

-Je kifferai rencontrer des extraterrestres!

Kiku ne put retenir un sourire devant son enthousiasme enfantin. Il se sentait bien, détendu. Le babillage d'Alfred ne l'ennuyait plus, il s'y était habitué.

* * *

L'américain s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase en sentant un poids sur son épaule.

-Un problème mec?

Kiku, affalé contre lui, ne répondit pas. Le sportif comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Délicatement, il le hissa sur son dos. Le japonais ne se réveilla pas. Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers chez lui, trouvant la situation amusante. Son coloc' serait très gêné le lendemain et il pourrait le taquiner. Le porter ne le gênait pas, il ne pesait pas lourd. C'était sûrement sa nourriture bizarre. Même si, pour être honnête, il avait goûté et trouvé ça bon. Pas aussi bon qu'un hamburger mais presque. En y repensant, il se rendit compte que depuis que son timide colocataire était là, l'appartement était mieux rangé, plus propre et qu'il n'alternait plus entre pizza, hamburger et nouilles chinoises.

-En fait, c'est presque comme si j'avais une copine! Laissa-t-il échapper.

Heureusement, le japonais ne bougea pas.

* * *

Il reprit sa route et arriva bientôt devant sa porte. Après la délicate manœuvre consistant à ouvrir ladite porte sans lâcher son précieux fardeau, il entra et alla poser l'endormi sur son lit, lui enlevant ses chaussures pour éviter une crise le lendemain. Dormir habillé le perturberait déjà assez. Ensuite, Alfred voulut rejoindre son propre lit. Seul problème, le japonais avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et ne le lâchait pas.

-Kiku, on est arrivé, il faut me laisser.

-Pas envie marmonna celui-ci d'une voix ensommeillé.

Alfred sourit doucement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

-D'accord, je reste.

Il se glissa sous la couette et le petit brun se blottit contre lui. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Kiku pensa que son lit était devenu bien chaud et plus confortable qu'avant. Il bougea légèrement entre les bras qui l'entouraient. Une minute...Depuis quand un lit a des bras? Aussitôt, le jeune asiatique ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était à moitié allongé sur Alfred, la tête sur son épaule. Il s'extirpa de son étreinte en criant. L'américain ouvrit les yeux.

-Eh mec, c'était quoi ce cri pas du tout viril?

-Mais...que faite-vous ici Alfred-san?

-Ben répondit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée, hier tu voulais pas me lâcher alors j'ai squatté.

Kiku se calma peu à peu à mesure que des souvenirs lui revenaient.

-Vous m'avez porté non? Oh, je suis désolé de m'être endormi, désolé, désolé, désolé.

-Eh, calme toi, y a pas de problème!

-Désolé, désolé, désolé...

-C'est bon, je te dis que c'est pas grave. C'était même plutôt mignon.

* * *

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, l'affaire déjà réglée dans sa tête.

-Mignon? Réalisa Kiku, encore à demi-incliné dans un geste d'excuse.

Devant son miroir, un Alfred à demi-réveillé tilta également:

-J'ai dit d'un gars qu'il était mignon?

Il rit de lui-même, un peu gêné sans comprendre pourquoi.

-J'espère qu'on restera longtemps colocataires songea-t-il.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard:_

Alfred ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui se passait. Il était convaincu d'être hétéro, il kiffait les nibards et les chattes, regardait du porno et, si il n'avait rien contre les homos, ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être attiré par un autre mec. Mais voilà, depuis qu'il avait dormi avec Kiku, l'américain se surprenait à le détailler discrètement et à éviter les contacts physiques avec lui. Son coloc' était pas mal avec un visage mignon, de jolis yeux bruns et un corps fin mais musclé par la pratique de la natation. A son grand désappointement, le petit japonais ne connaissait rien de plus que lui aux arts martiaux. Le jeune homme était jusqu'alors convaincu que tous les nippons étaient plus ou moins des ninjas.

* * *

Lorsqu'il l'avait dit à son colocataire, celui-ci avait répondu:

-Mais oui et au Japon, on se déplace en sautant d'arbre en arbre et les gosses apprennent à lancer des kamehamehas à l'école primaire.

Même lui avait compris la rebuffade. Sous son apparence frêle et timide, le petit homme était tout à fait capable de se défendre. D'ailleurs, c'était de plus en plus souvent lui qui faisait la cuisine et avant même de s'en rendre compte, le sportif s'était retrouvé au régime. Kiku, il en avait vite pris conscience, était plus intelligent que lui. Pour tout dire, plus il le connaissait et plus il l'appréciait, apprenant à ignorer ses coutumes et manies bizarres comme lui s'adaptait aux siennes. Certains de ses amis le taquinaient sur «votre petit couple». Au début, ça le dérangeait mais en y repensant, l'idée semblait moins effrayante, presque tentante.

* * *

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, il avait donc appelé son frère jumeau et accessoirement conseiller dans les affaires sentimentales. Sa réponse:

-C'est simple, tu es amoureux. Fonce frérot!

-Mais je suis pas homo!

-Mais tu sais, l'amour n'est pas qu'une question de sexe...ou d'âge.

Alfred avait raccroché avant que Matthew ne commence à parler de son petit-ami qui était aussi un ami de leur père. Il était heureux que son frère soit avec celui qu'il convoitait depuis l'adolescence mais ne voulait pas de détails sur sa vie sexuelle. Son jumeau calme et doux qui rougissait dès que la question était abordée s'était dévergondé avec Gilbert.

* * *

Et maintenant, assit sur le canapé à côté de son colocataire, il s'agitait en cherchant comment aborde la question. Avec une fille, il aurait sorti le dîner aux chandelles et les pétales de rose en espérant ne pas tomber sur une de celles qui le trouvait «macho» alors qu'il ne l'était pas! Juste un peu feignant, n'aimant pas le ménage et ne voulant pas une copine prise de tête.

Avec un mec, il n'avait pas d'idée. Alfred admettait volontiers qu'il avait tendance aux généralités mais il n'en connaissait aucune sur les déclarations d'amour entre hommes.

* * *

-Alfred-san, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Rien!

-Si ce n'était rien, vous ne vous agiteriez pas ainsi.

-Fait chier, il est trop malin pour moi! Pensa le blond.

Et il se remit à chercher frénétiquement comment parler de son problème. A ce moment-là, la main de Kiku se posa doucement sur la sienne. Il savait que pour lui, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on le touche, c'était un geste important et rougit.

-J'ai compris Alfred dit-il simplement.

-Je suis tellement transparent? Demanda le sportif, gêné.

-Pour moi oui.

Ensuite, ils s'embrassèrent et plus rien n'eut d'importance jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre du PruCan. Je suis incorrigible.

Une petite review?


End file.
